The Dragonborn's Bounty
by Purple Kokiri Angel
Summary: Anghel Anak na Babae is on the run from a personal problem.


_I'm running, although I don't know where I am going. The Aldemeri Dominion have put up a bounty for the Dragonborn, which is me. I remember his words, they are echoing around my head "The bounty for the Dragonborn, 1,000,000 septims for his/her return." I have to get away, far away. I always feel safer in a cave, I'm running faster, ever faster. I can't stop, it's too painful to look back._

_I trip over suddenly, and I'm vaguely aware of a figure looming over me._

_"Get up, you need to go" a voice says, probably coming from him._

_"Come on!"_

_I moan something ambiguous._

_Then he kneels down, and kisses me swiftly._

_I'm still unaware whether I can walk or not.  
_  
He leans over me and slowly lifts me up, and start to carry me bridal style. He carries my at a brisk pace, as if I weigh nothing. We travel through the cave swiftly, and the only thing on my mind is who is he? Finally we come to the exit of the cave, the bright light from the moon shines on the man's face.  
He lowers me to my feet and I finally see the features of the man. He's wearing a long black coat with a hood over his head, dark knee high boots and he wears fingerless gloves.

"T-thank you, might I ask…who are you?" I say groggily.

The man puts his finger to lips. "Don't frown. Pretty ladies like you shouldn't frown."

I roll my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Your protector and admirer." the man says softly.

He pauses for a moment. Then, "I wish you a good night…Dragonborn."

The man swan dives off the cliff and disappears into the mist.

I am confused, if he knew that I was the Dragonborn, why didn't he take me to the Aldemeri Dominion?

I stay at the top the mountain since I have no where else to go. I try to go to sleep but the thought of the man who saved me lingers in my mind. Your protector and admirer.

I wish I could see him again and get some answers, but he obviously isn't going to come back. Finally I drift into a deep slumber.

I awake to the soft snowflakes landing on my cheek. I sit up and rub my eyes. That's when he appears.

"Hello again. Sorry, did I wake you?"

I blink. "No, it's snowing. Or haven't you noticed?" I say bitterly.

"Oh I've noticed, but its only snow." says the man back.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I say tiredly.

"As I said, I am your protector." he says softly.

I sigh. "Can you please tell me who and what you are?"

He nods and draws back his hood. He has ebony hair that falls down his shoulders, and a handsome face with gleaming blue eyes. I sigh in amazement. I've never seen such beauty.

"My name is Úlfur, and I am your protector and admirer."

"My name is Anghel Anak na Babae. Whoa." I say with amazement.

"I try to keep my identity a secret, if anyone knew where I was…I'd be in trouble." He said softly.

"How did you know I was the Dragonborn?" I say with a frown.

"I don't know, it seem quite obvious to me…I suppose." He answers.

I shake my head at the thought. "You can't live up here anymore, people are still searching for you. They don't just search in the most obvious places" He says taking my hand in his.

I look up at him and nod. He leads me down the mountain carefully and protects me from the dangers.

"We need to find you somewhere to stay safe." He says looking around.

"I now a place, where I used to stay to do secret spells." I say to him.

His eyes light up "Where?" he says as he grabbed my shoulders.

"It's to the north-west of Solitude - a boat ride away." I say to him.

"Good, lets go there," he says, nodding.

We travel for miles to get to the border of Hjaarlmarch. We are stopped by many travellers and asked if we had seen the Dragonborn. Of course, we are dismissive and carry on walking. I stop suddenly to pick up a piece of metal. It was a piece of Farkas's old amulet of Talos he wore. It made me feel sick to the stomach think about him. We had reached the icy ocean of Hjaarlmarch and Úlfur grabbed the small wooden boat that took us over to the icy island. It took about an 2 hours for us to get to our secluded island.

"This is it; no one can get here without a boat." I said looking at the cave. I led him through the ice cave and we sealed off the entrance with a giant snowball.  
We had to share a bed as there was only one. During the night I stared to cry.

"What's the matter?" He says as he strokes my arm.

"I'm all alone, everyone, my allies, my friends even my long lost family are slowly turning against me. It proves that Mara is failing as a divine." I say through my silent sobs. "Nobody cares, I'll probably get caught, jeered at and probably executed in public for the whole world to spit on my cold dead body." I say sitting up.

"You're not alone, you have people who care about you." Úlfur says softly.

"Like who?" I say with a scoff.

"I do." He says with a smile.

"I guess but…" I say looking at the floor.

"…I know what can make you better…" he says touching my shoulder.

"What?" I say turning to him.

"This." He says leaning in and kissing my lips softly.

I look up in disbelief "Why?" I say touching my lips.

"Anghel Anak na Babae…I love you." He says stroking my cheek.

I sigh quietly "Really?" I say touching his hand.

"I've known you all my life! When we met again in the cave…I don't think you were aware, but I kissed you then. I hope you understand," he says gently.

"What do you mean? I've only just met you. And I'm not aware that you kissed me in the cave."


End file.
